Zelda vs Ruby Rose
Zelda vs Ruby Rose is Peep4Life's two hundred and ninety-seventh DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 12! Zelda vs RWBY! The gift of magic against the legendary Silver Eyes. Myths, magic and legends all collide in this mysterious DBX. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The princess of Hyrule. Ruby had to know why she would possibly be helping Salem in her conquest of Remnant. The team leader had taken the liberty of sneaking away from the place her team were taking refuge and requested an audience with Zelda. It was then, she saw a Redead begin slumping towards her. In a blind freak out, Ruby used her Silver Eyes. Which managed to strike down the monster (IDGAF if it doesn't actually ''kill other creatures, it did here. K?) "This freakish strength." Zelda commented, forcing Ruby to turn around. "This is why the Silver Eyed warriors are dangerous. If I don't subdue you, you will simply fall into the hands of Ganondorf. Or Salem." "I thought you were helping her." "Then you are mistaken." Zelda remarked, as flames appeared around her hands. "No side of this war can possess a weapon as deadly as the Silver Eyes!" she added, looking to blast Ruby with fire. Ruby leapt and used Crescent Rose to take a sniper's position on the roof. "I can't let you stop me!" Ruby said, as she stared down the scope of the sniper rifle. '''Here we go!' Dust rounds packed with fire blasted Zelda's position, as the princess vanished into Faroe's Wind. She reappeared a few feet away and launched Din's Fire at Ruby. The huntress gasped, and used the recoil of her weapon to gain yet higher leverage. Zelda pursued, using her magic to tremble the building. Ruby wobbled, and then ate a flying palm of explosive fire. Zelda then summoned a diamond of energy around herself, attacking Ruby with the ragged edges of it. But the huntress wasn't done. She used her semblance to rush Zelda back to the ground and throw Zelda at the wall. The princess landed hard, and tried to summon her phantom to aid her. Ruby sniped it before it could properly develop, and it crumbled before her. Ruby then slashed Zelda several times and sent her careening into the wall. Zelda sprang up with a Faroe Wind again, this time attacking Ruby directly and then using a handful of magic to blast her across the area. She gave chase, as the huntress loaded a clip of icy dust. The projectiles slowed down the princess, and allowed Ruby to cut down a nearby tree which Zelda sliced at with her rapier. She then blocked several strikes from Ruby, before using the magic surrounding herself to break the ice and attack Ruby. The shattered shards of ice launched Ruby across the area, but Zelda teleported and kicked her back across the area before planting her with a double stomp. She then slashed Ruby with the rapier several times, chipping at the aura but Ruby was able to create distance. She fired down with dust rounds, which Zelda deflected back at her. The ice held Ruby in place and left her open to a flying kick by Zelda. The pair then traded slashes from the scythe and rapier. Ruby's power was enough to gain the early advantage of the duel. "Such power..." Zelda though aloud. Ruby beamed. "Yup. Trained by the very best!" That was when Zelda used Faroe's Wind, which had Ruby turn to face behind her. Only, Zelda had simply reappeared where she was when she first used the move, and summoned her phantom to smash Ruby into the side. Ruby rolled across the ground, aura teasing failure, but ultimately remaining. Bringing the scope to her eye again, Ruby fired a gravity round, which pulled Zelda spine first into the tree behind her. Ruby then scored several slashes on her target and dragged her up the wall. Zelda realised she needed to move. Now! She initiated Faroe's Wind, but this time was caught in the back with a sniper round. Ruby landed behind her, and then went to dig Crescent Rose into her chest, but Zelda summoned Naryu's Love, knocking Ruby back down. Ruby's aura was now indicating a critical condition. She activated her semblance to charge Zelda, who dug her rapier across the stomach of the huntress. Wounded, Ruby crumbled to the floor. Zelda then summoned the Triforce of Wisdom, which began to pull Ruby. Ruby planted her scythe, holding on for dear life. It was then that Weiss, Blake, Yang and Qrow appeared. As they went to blindside Zelda, a young elf fired a bow at the team: Link was here! The hero threw a bomb that sent Weiss, Blake and Yang tumbling into Ruby, knocking their leader into the Triforce of Wisdom, where they were to be banished. Forever. Qrow looked on in horror, before his rage took over and he engaged Link in fierce battle. Zelda meanwhile had collapsed out of fatigue and pain. But she had done it; the Silver Eyes were subdued. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Zelda!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Scythe Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights